Sweetly Bitter
by ALLITHEHUMAN
Summary: I gently wrap my orange tinted hands into his dark hair and pull him closer to me we kiss, until the night is almost over
1. Introductuion

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEWEST STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Introduction:**

"GUMBALL THE BABY IS COMING!" fionna screamed as she relised what was happening

"What it's a whole day early"prince gumball said completely baffled

"You can be exactly correct on these things ,honey" Fionna said trying to keep calm. They went into the infimary and delivered the beautiful baby girl. She had Fionna's blonde hair and orange bubblegum skin her eyes where amazing like a beach sunset.

"Whats her name?" Peppermint Maid asked curiously

"Gumdrop, Princess Gumdrop Gumball"Fionna said proudly

"Beautiful" Peppermint Maid said in awe.

Marshall Lee the vampire king flew in and admired the young princess.

" shes more beautiful than you Fi" he said slightly tickling under the princesses chin. The baby smiled and every one starred.

" Wow our child is brilliant" Gumball said smiling back at the child.

" And beautiful too." Fionna added

**This is just the intro the next chapter will be better I promise**** please R&R I will respond to all comments.**


	2. Confessions of the princess

**Chapter 1 **

**Gumdrop P.O.V**

"Mom can I go hangout with Marshall Lee" I asked wanting a taste of adventure after a particular boring week in the land of AAA

"Sure honey" my mother said as if she wasn't really listening. Mom was always busy with royal junk.

I ran along the outer rim of the candy kingdom. When I got to the vampires kings door I knocked three times and waited for an answer. The tall vampire peered out his door until his eyes finally found me.

"Oh, hey gumdrop, what's new" he asked

"Nothing. Not a thing. My mom is stressing out about the safety of the kingdom; my dad is working out some stupid disease I've never heard of."

"Oh so you're here to get away from boring" he said knowingly.

"Exactly "I said happy to know someone understood my situation.

"Okay come on in" I walked into the door and it looked pretty clean considering it was Marshall lees house. I sat on his couch which was in the same place it has been forever.

"So how has fionna, I mean your mom been?" Marshall asked curiously

"She's fine I guess like I said she's really stressed out. She's been like that ever since she has been put in charge of the royal guard."

"How is bubba" he asked sounding less interested

"dad is freaking crazy he keeps on using me for tested all his slamacow crazy experiments, sometimes I think that's the only real reason he wanted a kid. "Mom always called me her little gift and told me I was so special. Which is weird considering I never get any attention from them, but that was okay if it meant I could hang out with Marshall more. My mom was 13 when she met Marshall I was 16 and a week from now I'd be 17 I had known Marshall my whole life and he was like my best bud.

"Yeah, I used to be bubba's test subject to he would take samples of my blood and try to figure to find the gene that caused me to never age."

"Yeah with dad there always has to be a scientific reason for everything with him."

"So what do we do know" he asked

"We could watch a movie." I suggested

"Sounds great." He replied

So me and Marshall sat and watched our movie & talked until midnight.

Me and Marshall where having a conversation about the night O sphere when we heard a knock on the door. Marshall floated over and answered the door.

"Princess Gumdrop gumball what are you doing out this late?" My mom asked. You could tell by her facial expressions that she was absolutely furious.

"You said I could hang out with Marshall, you never said when I had to be home" I retorted

"Fionna chill, she was just hanging out with me. It's not like she was with a bunch of creepers."

"Marshall lee don't you dare tell me to, chill" she said in a very serious voice. Marshall backed down then. The she turned to me and said:

"I had the whole candy kingdom looking for you! "

"Mom, I told you that I was going to Marshall's, why can't you just trust me." I said in a sad tone.

"Honey, I do trust you. It's not anything about trust it's just, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Whatever, you and dad would be better off if I was gone, you guys would get a lot more work done."

"Gumdrop! That is not true me and your father love you very much".

It was too late for sympathy now.

"Marshall I'm gonna stay here for the night." I said. I peeked over a look at my mom and see that she is given Marshall the death stare. He avoids he gaze and says:

"S'okay with me"

"Whatever goes ahead and have your little hissy fit." My mom said as she walked out the door hands clenched at her sides.  
"Thanks for letting me stay, Marshall" I said gratefully.

"No prob, I know what it's like when you need some space." Marshall and I talked for a little while then I asked the question that I so desperately wanted the answer to.

"Marshall why didn't my mom fall in love with you?"

Marshall's smile was immediately whipped of his face. He sat there for many minutes then he finally answered.

"She loved me and I love her, but then she turned 18 and we realized it would never work. She would keep aging and I would stay the same." He said

"Why didn't you just turn her?"

"She didn't want to be turned "he said in just about the saddest tone I have ever heard.

"I want to be a vampire" I mumbled

"Why "I guess he heard me.

"I want to be young forever"

He chuckled "it's not worth it kid."

"Also I want to be with you forever" I smiled as he gave me a shocked look.

What came next surprised me; he leaned in close and pressed his hard lips against mine. My mind went blank and I was only acting on instinct we only stopped when I had to gasp for air.

"Well that was ... Interesting" I commented not breaking our gaze.

"Yeah" Marshall agreed.

I had always thought my first kiss would be just a small peck on the cheek, not something as beautiful and passionate as this. And I can't believe I hadn't had my first kiss until is was 16 (almost 17 in a couple weeks)

"So…" I said

"So…" he mocked

"I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed…"

"Me too, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch" Marshall said

"Are you sure, the couch is pretty uncomfortable."

"Gumdrop, I'm 1,017 I think I can handle sleeping on an old couch."

"Okay, whatever" I put my hands up and walked into the bedroom. I was so tired I barely cared that I fell asleep in my clothes. As soon as my head the pillow I was asleep.

**Marshall P.O.V**

I can't believe I kissed Gumball's daughter. Her lips tasted like orange bubblegum (considering that's what she was made of) and her beautiful blonde hair was so soft and smooth, for a moment it felt like I was kissing Fionna again. I quickly turn my thoughts away from her and back to Gumdrop. Would I change her if she asked me too? I thought about it… yes. I wanted to be with her too… forever.

I had always liked Gumdrop, from the time she was born. Skin so orange and hair so soft and golden, but her eyes were amazing, Fionna's blue and Gumball's purple had created a beautiful beach sunset. At first I had want nothing to do with her, just because she was Gumball's daughter. After about three weeks I realized she was Fionna's child too. So I came over 2 or 3 times a week to babysit. So I basically watched my dream girl grow up. At times it me really sad to see Gumdrop because it just reminded me that me and fionna hadn't worked and I didn't really want to ponder in my own past. When she turned 9 she didn't need to be babysat any more but she still visited often. It's kinda weird because she's like my little cousin and were kind of … dating. I guess life and destiny are just weird like that.

**That's the end of chapter 1 thanks for reading. Oh and if you have a deviant art account please draw gumdrop and leave your user names in the comments I will check those out and I could make it the thumbnail of this story**


End file.
